fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Emiya
This page contains information about Archer in Fate/Another. Innates Far Sight *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Hotkey: ''F ***''Reveals an area of 900 (1400) for 8 seconds. (Reveals invisible units once Clairvoyance is purchased.)'' ***'Cast range : '''Unlimited ***'Cast Time:' 0 seconds ***'Cooldown:' 20 (15) seconds ***'Upgrade:' Clairvoyance Skills Knife Throw *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'''Hotkey: '''Q **Throws knives at a target dealing damage, which then bounce to new targets. Each level passively increases Archer's damage and attack speed. Knives may jump to the same target.' ***Lv 1: Throws 1 knife. Boosts damage by 5% & attack speed by 10%. ***Lv 2: Throws 2 knives. Boosts damage by 10% & attack speed by 20%. ***Lv 3: Throws 3 knives. Boosts damage by 15% & attack speed by 30%. ***Lv 4: Throws 4 knives. Boosts damage by 20% & attack speed by 40%. ***Lv 5: Throws 5 knives. Boosts damage by 25% & attack speed by 50%. **'Damage per Knife:' 100 **'Cast Range:' 600 **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds (3 seconds in Unlimited Blade Works, 2 seconds in Unlimited Blade Works with Projection) **'Upgrades:' Projection, Overedge Broken Phantasm: Caladbolg II *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'''Hotkey: W **''Stuns and deals Magical Damage to the target, with 50% of the damage done to the target dealt to enemies in 250 AoE. Has travel time.'' ***Lv 1: 350 damage ***Lv 2: 450 damage ***Lv 3: 550 damage ***Lv 4: 650 damage ***Lv 5: 750 damage **'Cast Range:' 3000 **'Cast Time:' 2.5 seconds **'Stun:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rho Aias *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Barrier Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' E **''Creates a shield that blocks a certain amount of damage. Archer cannot move while under this effect.'' ***Lv 1: Blocks up to 700 damage. ***Lv 2: Blocks up to 900 damage. ***Lv 3: Blocks up to 1100 damage. ***Lv 4: Blocks up to 1300 damage. ***Lv 5: Blocks up to 1500 damage. **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds **'Duration:' 7 seconds **'Cooldown:' 24 seconds **'Special:' Targets self, dispelled by Rule Breaker Unlimited Blade Works *'Mana Cost: 800' **''Brings everyone around Archer into a Reality Marble for 12 seconds with swords raining down in it, dealing physical damage. Archer gains new spells inside. Has an area of effect of 1150.'' ***Lv 1: Swords do 15 damage each. ***Lv 2: Swords do 25 damage each. ***Lv 3: Swords do 35 damage each. ***Lv 4: Swords do 45 damage each. ***Lv 5: Swords do 55 damage each. **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds Skillset in Unlimited Blade Works These skills replaces Archer's Broken Phantasm: Caladbolg II and Unlimited Blade Works when he uses Unlimited Blade Works. Knife Throw is improved. All skills listed below can be improved by learning the Projection attribute, including Knife Throw. Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 125 (175) **''Projects Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death and attacks the target with it.'' **'Damage:' 400 (650) **'Cast Range:' 300 **'Cast Time:' 1 seconds **'Stun:' 1 (1.5) seconds **'Cooldown:' 1 second **'Upgrade:' Projection Rulebreaker *'Type:' Anti-Magic Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 100 (150) **''Projects Rulebreaker and stabs the target with it, dealing damage.'' **'Damage:' 200 (400) **'Cast Range:' 100 **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds **'Cooldown:' 4 seconds ***'Special:' Disables Command Spells for 4 seconds when upgraded **'Upgrade:' Projection Excalibur *'Type:' Anti-Castle Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Generates an Excalibur beam, dealing damage in a line.'' **'Damage:' 600 (1000) **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds **'Range:' 1000 **'Cooldown:' 6 seconds **'Upgrade:' Projection Sword Rain *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Generates 3 waves of swords in an area of 1150. Units hit by swords are damaged and stunned. Channels for 2 seconds.'' **'Damage:' 200 (300) **'Cast Time:' Channelling **'Stun:' 0.1 second **'Cooldown:' 7 seconds **'Upgrade:' Projection Attributes Clairvoyance *'Required Stat Points:' 12 **''Increases sight range of Far Sight by 500, invisiblity detection and reduces its cooldown by 5 seconds. Archer gains an additional 200 sight range at night.'' Broken Phantasm : Hrunting *'Required Stat Points:' 16 **''Grants Hrunting ability after Far Sight is used.'' Hrunting *'Mana Cost:' All **''Deals 500+Current Mana of Archer to the target. 50% of the damage is dealt to enemies in a 1000 range around the target.'' **'Cast Range:' 3000 **'Cast Time:' 4 seconds **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds Eye of the Mind (True) *'Required Stat Points:' 13 **''Archer has a 15% chance to stun attacked units for 1 second. Increases Great Magic from 5% to 10% and armor by 10.'' Projection *'Required Stat Points:' 16 **''Upgrades certain skills in Unlimited Blade Works:'' ***''Knife Throw's'' cooldown reduced by 1 second. ***Improves Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death's stun by 0.5 seconds, damage by 250 and increases mana cost by 50. ***Improves Rulebreaker's damage by 200, allowing it to disable the target's Command Spells for 3 seconds and increases mana cost by 50. ***Improves Excalibur's damage by 400 and increases mana cost by 50. ***Improves Sword Rain's damage by 100 per blade. Overedge *'Required Stat Points:' 12 **''After Knife Throw is used four times, Overedge is enabled.'' Overedge *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 600 **''Sends an Overedge that deals damage at the target point in an area of 300. Archer is invunrable while Overedge is being executed. Has travel time.'' **'Damage:' 500+(20*INT) **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Cast Time:' 0.85 seconds **'Charge Conditions:' 4x10 seconds / 4x Knife Throw *'Abbreviations used:' INT Intelligence Arrow Rain(Combo) *'Activation: '''Cast Unlimited Blade Works and then Rho Aias within 5 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **Archer spawns a massive amount of arrows in Unlimited Blade Works after 3 seconds in air(Attack power unknown), ending with a wave of Broken Phantasms that do 250 damage each and stun for 1 second. Double damage on Berserker. The number of arrows is split between each enemy in Unlimited Blade Works.'' **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds **'Required Mana:' 1200 Category:Servants